Nolstagia
by Sincere Elegance
Summary: Rookie Solid Snake is having trouble around Outer Heaven and rescuing Ellen Madnar made things even more complicated. That is until he realizes that she pinpoints the more human side of him. Warning: Young people being silly with a bit of flirting!
1. Chapter 1

**Nostalgia**

_Author's note_: I've always wanted to see a full story developed from when rookie Snake went off to save Ellen Madnar. Since the game is old and the text in that game consists of about one sentence during that point in the game, I wanted to elaborate on it more in a real life sense. I tried to give it a slightly humorous and young feel since, well they're both young. I hope you all enjoy it as much I did writing it!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything!

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was his first mission for FOXHOUND, what could possibly go wrong? Well, a number of things already have, aside from dodging Doberman Pinschers and crazy android like men in leather jackets, which gave him bad memories when he first watched The Terminator, everything has been going great. That was until the Professor he had to rescue, Dr. Madnar, who just had one of the worst tasks up for him.

"Well, my daughter is held captive you see.." the old man said, pausing to stroke his beard.

"Yeah and?" He was getting quite impatient, not only was he scared to death of this abnormal place, he wasn't used to taken such odd requests back when he was in the military.

"I won't tell you anything about Metal Gear until you rescue her!" He averted his eyes not wanting to glance at the young newly fresh agent.

Oh he knew it was coming, he knew it and he didn't want to hear.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. But that's the last I'll hear from you, no more errands!"

"Of course, I just want my little girl safe is all. You can find her probably in the underground basement. Thank you so much!" He sped up his talking, and grinned with his somewhat yellow stained teeth as the young man before raised but one eyebrow, and was on his 'merry' way.

Thankfully the basement wasn't as far as he thought, since he himself was locked up in there not too long ago and boy, what fun that was. He pushed up against the cell's door, knocking on it lately before turning the knob. He heard the faint sound of a voice. A girl's voice.

"Heeeelp..."

"Hello?" He sound, quite clumsily, totally unaware of how to act on such a mission.

"Is somebody there?? Help me! They've capture me and cemented the wall shut!"

_'How in the hell would cement dry in a matter of three hours_,' he pondered to himself before snapping out of it.

"Okay, I hear you! I'm gonna get you out of there!" He knocked on the cement, noticing it was still soft. He grabbed for his plastic explosives he picked up earlier and set them next to the damp barrier. "You better not be anywhere near the walls because its about to blow!"

_'Does he realize what he is doing?_' the trapped girl thought as she tried to loosen the ropes tied to her hands and ankles, but to no avail.

He was fumbling with the detonator, out of pure nervousness since he could be handling with something very messy here. He certainly didn't want to bring Madnar's daughter back in pieces. But he accomplished it, the explosive kablamed with a clamor loud enough to wake the dead. He heard a shrill scream from inside the room and thought the worst.

"You got pieces of cement in my hair!" The small tone called out. The young agent walked on in and saw the owner of the voice sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She had almost waist length long black hair, a deep pink fitted dress and small black heeled shoes.

"Uh...hi." he said in a slight dopey approach, not sure what to say to the cute girl sitting and staring up at him.

"Are you one of them?" she asked, in a slight Russian accent, holding a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Your father sent me to get you out of here, are you hurt?" he tried to act tough and more mature all of a sudden, hoping it'd make her more comfortable. He kneeled down, took out his combat knife and chopped down on her roped restraints.

"No, they didn't hurt me in anyway, I guess they knew how important my father was and kept him in good condition and I as well." She stood up flattening her dress with her hands waiting to follow any directions.

"Well, lets take you to him, shall we?" he gave her a small smile as he motioned the way out.

"Hmm...what's your name?"

"My name? Well, it's Snake."

Her brows knitted in confusion upon hearing it, "Snake? Who names their child Snake?"

"Oh! No no," he moved his hand in a waving off gesture, "That's my codename. Solid Snake."

"That's...quite odd. Huh. What about your real name?"

"I'm not sure I'm even allowed to tell you my true name." Even though he desperately wanted to tell people, in fact everyone in the military knew his real name, he sure hated this animal codename crap.

They started walking in silence, heading toward the elevator, he definitely didn't like to talk too much but he decided to say something to lift the mode, besides he was alone the whole time on this mission so far, how slim a chance was this to talk to a pretty girl?

"What's your name?" he blurted out absentmindedly.

"Ellen," she spoke out trying to keep her strides in tune with his. "Ellen Pettrovich Madnar."

"Hm. Quite the mouthful of a name you got there."

"Say, how old are you?"

"What?" he asked surprisingly.

"Well I just wondered, are you new at doing this kind of thing? You seem...pretty jumpy and unsure of yourself."

Now that is the kind of question he was fearing. Yes, he was new to FOXHOUND but not the military! In fact he was a green beret right when he turned twenty, it was quite impressive he thought, but would others think so?

"I've joined the Army at eighteen and became a green beret at twenty, that was three years ago. I've never done this kind of infiltration before, I'm used to hiding in the sands out in the Gulf War."

"You see, you just don't strike me as the military type." She examined his face more closely noticing a clean shaven youthful appearance. He had somewhat lengthy dark brown hair, with icy blue eyes. He was also slightly tanned fairly muscular and stood much taller than her. "You know what you strike me as? A college yuppie as a new recruit."

He stopped in his tracks, turned around to face her and gave the most puzzled expression. She shrugged lightly, "Take it as a compliment, some military guys look pretty rough for their age, you look just fine."

He didn't know how to respond to that, his heart was beating too fast to even consider replying. His thought process started to break however when he heard a small grumble noise coming from the demure girl beside him.

"You hungry?," he exclaimed quite quickly, reaching inside his small waist bag for a ration.

"Well...just a little," she chuckled as she sat herself down on a nearby ramp.

"Alright then, let's take a small break." he sat down beside her, trying to crack open his ration can.

"I never thought I'd find myself in a place like this...its quite, alarming."

"Yeah? Me either."

"But the very thing about it is, I was just at the lab with my father when we heard the rushing sound of soldiers beating upon the door. The next thing I knew, I woke up here. Here in this reeking and bitter facility." She hugged her legs close up to her body, looking a little shaken up. In an attempt to make her feel better, he tried to his best to make a follow up.

"Well for me, I was kind of chosen at random to come here. A previous agent had been sent here to find the whereabouts of a secret weapon but he got caught dead in his tracks," he handed her a slice of cold ham and cheese, leaving the rest for himself, "no one else was available but me. As unfortunate as it, since its my first day on the job and I've seen such strange and unusual things I am somewhat thankful."

"Why would you be thankful? This place doesn't seem like the greatest to go to when you're first pushed in..." she mentioned dreamily, as she nibbled a bit on the rations he handed her.

"If I never went here, I wouldn't be prepared as well enough for any future accomplishments. In a way, it is sure testing my skills to become better as a soldier."

"But you are so young, you shouldn't have to feel the need to continue with just on going battles. It isn't healthy or right for anyone to live in that manner. Besides, what would you do? The Gulf War officially ended in November of this year."

He shook his head slightly, "I know, I'll probably just stay with FOXHOUND and see whatever they throw at me. I feel like I'll never lead a normal live I was born into this."

"Born into?"

He dusted himself off as he stood up to stretch, "Enough with the chit chat, I think its time we be off until your dad rips me a new one. That sure was a nice break!" He sighed lightly as he flexed his sore muscles, then offering her a hand to help her up.

She giggled as she took it gingerly, "My father is actually quite kind you know, he's just very into his work."

He smirked at her before responding quite abruptly, "Yeah well he was rather pushy with me. Maybe he's got something against younger men, he's pretty crotchety."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, chapter two is next! This story is going to end the next chapter, I wanted it short and sweet But its turning out slightly longer than I planned. I'd love to see some input!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nostalgia**

_Author's note_: I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. I guess it isn't bad to try something new and different. Characterizing rookie Snake is pretty fun, hope you like this chapter just as much!

_Disclaimer:_I don't own anything!

* * *

Walking through about five hallways that all looked the same made the both of them grow a little weary, in fact they ran out of things to talk about along the way and the awkward silence carried more. Well, that was until the young agent decided to show off his moves and try to win the girl over.

"You know, you gotta handle one of these very carefully..." he said steadily holding the berretta up to shoulders about to show her how to aim correctly.

"What about the safety lock?" she questioned as her eyebrow stayed raised.

He fumbled around a bit before fixing up, giving her a Cheshire grin of reassurance. "Heh, there we go.", he pointed straight at the wall before pressing in the trigger, letting go of a silenced shot, the shot itself hitting the wall square in the middle, between the lines.

She clasped her hands tightly together in awe, "Wow you hit the center! Must of been pure luck."

"Hey hey!" He protested as he bumped her faintly on the shoulder. "I can manage anything, like I said, I've been training for quite some time."

"Whatever you say..." she let out, trying to hold in her giggling as best as she could. He sighed and shrugged, he couldn't believe how close he's been with this girl for the past three or so hours. Finally someone more human to converse to, all the guys in the unit were as stiff as robots.

They walked and walked, felt like almost miles, finding their way through elevators, small maze like contraptions and even ventilations. When was the madness going to end? He thought to himself if all sneaking missions were as fanatical as this he'd go back to the Army.

Before he showed his talented in marksmen ship, they did go to the room where Professor Madnar was in, only to find it completely empty, no sign, not even a smell of crazy chemicals was about. The new recruit remembered cursing under his breath, which added more giggle fuel for the girl to his side.

He never thought he'd find anyone he could talk to in this dark and damp fortress. It seemed so secluded and full of nutsos. He never wanted to see another person like that damn machine gun carrier, with the most well thought up name, Machine Gun Kid, ever again.

Right when he found the girl, Ellen, he suddenly thought out 'everything really is right in the world, after all.' Feeling like a person over a military object was definitely a good feeling.

"Hey Snake..." the small voice called out to him, as he was about a foot or two ahead of her, checking out the dingy surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"I've been having this recurring dream as of late." She looked up toward the rafters of the building before continuing "I'm sitting down, somewhere quiet, in a cabin like home. I'm waiting for someone to come home. A husband, or something, and as he walks in the door I feel a glow of happiness but I feel as though there is a concept that is missing..."

He looked directly at her, knitted his brows in utmost confusion. "And what is that?"

"I feel...like my husband is always gone. He'd always come home late and I'm left to fend for myself in the middle of nowhere. I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to be alone...and my dream reflects that."

"What is this all of a sudden? You're young, I'm young, we've got time before we get married and settled down, it's not 1820." his sudden burst of laughter wearily lifted up her spirits as she started out to speak.

"But Snake, you're the one that said you'd always follow the military life! So it is my turn to say 'what is this all of a sudden'!"

His laughter broke out again, "Of course, but it doesn't mean I don't want to spend it alone. I'm what you call a hopeless romantic, I suppose." He shrugged as he spoke, yeah he had to admit if he had a special someone in his life, it'd be a lot easier but when would that happen anyway, unless he bought a mail order bride over the internet and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I guess your girly magazines aren't enough, huh?" she said, bringing him out of his collective thoughts.

They both started chuckling until the young man's back came to a halt. The girl did not notice this, and she bumped into him unexpectedly.

"Ah! Sna-" somewhat rough hands covered her small pursed lips harshly, and motioned her to move against the wall.

"Look, the guard." the owner of the hands hissed callously towards her. Her eyes widened out of fear that they'd be seen, and it'd be the end of it, but a sudden pain of force pulled her out of those dreaded presumptions and back to reality.

"What are you doing!!" she whispered out at him, taking notice of the situation greatly. And boy what a situation it was. There he was, pressing her against the wall with his body so tightly, it looked almost like a rough romantic scene of those cheesy movies he watched on break time.

"He won't see us if we stay in this position flatly, he's going the other direction."

She felt how hard his body was against hers and it made her blush, she's never been this close to a guy before. He was a little too heavy though and she couldn't help but breathe hard.

"Snake...you're hurting me!", she whispered out harshly but he said not a word or sound, and that is when she realized although he seemed a little dorky around the edges he was serious about his job.

The guard walked past to the other side, much away from their designated point. The youthful recruit peered over the side just to make sure, and lightly lifted his hand from her mouth, but unluckily for her, didn't budge his body.

"It should be safe now, right?" she exclaimed quickly, just getting a tad nervous about the circumstances now. He turned his gaze to her and it felt like his icy eyes were piercing into hers, it was so strong and different. He was unlike any other person she's seen, sure he had childishness but he was much more mature and established than anyone else around their age.

"Snake...oh, for crying out loud." she said with a little apprehension, fidgeting a little more, until she noticed he was trying to flick his receiver on with great apprehension.

"Just hold it; this thing is damn hard to turn on!"

"Do you have to be all crunched up on me just to talk on the radio, or what?"

That's when it hit him, he couldn't believe he didn't notice till now. He looked down and saw her body, her breasts just smooshed on him. He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks in a giant blush, he has been close to girls but he didn't want her to think of him as some creepy depraved army kid.

"Oh...," he voiced lightly as he lifted himself from her body, "yeah, I just have an absent mind, uh sorry." with that, he turned his back towards her and talked to the resistance members through the mouthpiece.

She turned her head and flipped her hair a bit from her face, she knew he was nervous but it made her feel a little devious. For being so stern when the time arises, he sure acted like such a little boy.

"Yeah I got her with me, yeah she's safe, I'm returning her to Madnar. If only we could get to him. Yeah, where? Yeah...uh huh...I think I got it. Over and out." he clicked it off before anxiously smoothing his hair, "Hey Ellen, the resistance leader thinks your dad is on the second floor, in the experimental wing."

* * *

One more chapter to go and I'll be finished with this! Its turning out to be a bit longer than I expected.


End file.
